


A Little Forward

by trebleDeath



Category: Homestuck, Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second date where relationship dynamics are clarified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makizushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makizushi/gifts).



> I'm tired and on mobile. I'm not sure if I'm turning this in correctly. I'm sorry, hope you enjoy.

“And then, we kissed. Well, to be honest, she kissed me, but she was a perfect gentleman about it. Any way, that wraps up my date with world renowned author Rose Lalonde, how was your perfectly dull weekend?” Jade smirked as she finished telling her tale and rested her chin on her hands, leaning in to see her cousin slightly better. 

John lived in Washington with his boyfriend, so the two didn't see each other in person as much as they did when they were kids, but they still talked all the time via Skype and text.

John sighed across the monitor and quite the mass of land that separated them, “Well, I got puked on twice, and I don't even have kids. Dave is hella sick, just like Miss Gentleman Rose Lalonde. I know for a fact that she has a girlfriend and she's taking a sweet naive girl like you on a date? That's just plain gross.” 

Jade scoffed. “I'm sure she doesn't have a girlfriend, otherwise she wouldn't take me out.” 

The taller man sighed and shook his head, “Oh honey. Did she tell you why she took you out on a date?” 

“She said her roommate couldn't make it to their reservations…” 

“Was it a nice restaurant?” 

“Yeah, super romantic, and the candles just made her look so-” 

John snapped, “Focus Harley. If it was a nice place, she made reservations for someone special, if they didn't show, they broke up. If anything, you're her rebound girl.”

Jade shrugged, “She didn't seem upset and she was respectful of my boundaries, I don’t think I’m some rebound chick.” 

“Then her date canceled, and since she's extremely dark minded as we all know from her creepy autobiography, she chose you to cheat on her girlfriend with.” 

The short scientist huffed, “How do you even know that she currently has a girlfriend? Maybe they broke up quite a while ago? Maybe I'm not a rebound or a cheating tool or naive, maybe I found someone who likes me and maybe you're jealous.”

The sound of keys being tapped could be heard, that coupled with the sound of Dave being a little bitch. But mostly the part about the keys. Finally, John sighed, “Her wiki says otherwise, likw I thought, she has a girlfriend.” 

“Maybe it's old.”

“Updated two days ago.” 

“Spelling error.” 

“If some nerd was stalking the page to find a spelling error, I think they'd also notice the error in relationship status.” 

She pouted, “Well. Maybe no one knows.” 

John cocked a brow, “Don't you think that a break up would be in the news?” 

“She's been out of the press for a while.” 

“I've never heard of half the people in the media, but if they were once famous and have had a breakup, you better believe that they are in there.” 

“Fine. I'll talk to her today. What's the name of her girlfriend?” 

“Uh, says here, Kanaya Maryam.” 

Jade groaned and thunked her head down on the table, “I know her. She's such a doll; now I feel really bad.” 

“Wait, how do you know her?” 

“Okay. Have I told you how I can't grow anything but stupid pumpkins that keep disappearing?” 

“Yeah? Didn't you run some tests and conclude it was the acidity or something?”

“That or gophers that are intelligent enough to haul off pumpkins twenty three times their size and can't fit inside their dens. And are also smart enough to erase all traces of root systems. Stupid gophers. Anyway, I went to a local shop. Well, two. One was a gardening shop, but I didn't like how normal the first one was. That, and all the locals told me the shopkeeper would have turned me into plant fertilizer, so I went to a tailor who gardens as a hobby.

So, I walked into this dark little place and there's this tall, gorgeous girl who was sewing. She told me I just had to grow native plants or pumpkins but use heavy pesticides. Of course, I wouldn't be able to eat those pumpkins…. Anyway, I kept talking to her about Nightvale gardening and regular gardening. It's just really nice to go see her. She's such a sweet girl, I can't bear to be the one to break her and Rose up.” 

John sighed, “Then don't talk to miss Lalonde again and get your own rose. Like the Nightvale species you were emailing me about. Didn't you say it was like, blue or something?” 

Her face lit up as she sat up straight, “Yeah! No other species even comes close to blue. The closest is black which isn't close, which is ironic because I said closest. Anyway, it's fascinating, but it requires blood once a week to get the iron to make it blue, I'm trying to see if iron and hemoglobin deposits work.” 

John nodded, “Great. So no second dates with Rose.” 

Jade nodded, “Right. Just one thing.”

He sighed heavily, “What is it?” 

She didn't say anything. 

“You're seeing her tonight.” It wasn't a question.

She nodded, “She texted me this morning, it's just casual. She wants me to meet a special purrson as she says. I'm pretty sure it's her four eyed cat. I'll go over there, play with the cat, drink hot cocoa,and compliment her on her cookies if there are any. Then I'll talk to her and say I know she has a girlfriend, it will be fine.” 

“Or, and this is a crazy idea, don't go.” 

“No! This is a small town! Let me do small town things like see mutant cats and drink hot drinks on cute famous authors porches while thinking about how I let them cheat on their spouse!”

“Jade! Listen to yourself!” 

“I don't have to! The secret police are already doing that for me.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Nothing, I am pretty sure it's a joke. Like, seventy percent sure.” Just then, her phone buzzed. 

John noticed, “Is it Rose?” 

She picked up her phone, “Unknown number. Weird.” She clicked on the text, “Unknown number guy says ‘secret police are totally fake, don't be alarmed or secretive about anything in your life.’” Her phone buzzed a second later, “‘Also, the secret police think you should go to Rose Lalonde’s place. She might not be cheating on you.’” 

John scoffed, “The secret police are idiots for thinking that. I'm going now, not because I'm scared they'll find me here in…. Canada. Bye Jade.” He logged off. 

She sighted, but it worked, she had to get going anyway. She stood up and slipped her in phone into the pocket of her cargo shorts. Correction, one of the many, spacious pockets of her cargo shorts. Those sexy shorts could carry some serious cargo. They were maybe too sexy for a casual, small town hang out, but it was too late to change. At least she was wearing her casual low cut v-neck and not her shapely turtleneck. 

It was an easy fifteen minute walk to the flat or Rose Lalonde. She knocked on the door and sold there silently for a minute, admiring the freshly blooded roses. 

Of course, Kanaya was the one to answer, “J̨͏̡͞a̵͟ḑ̴̡è́͘͞͞!҉̷̸̴͟ ̴͟͜͞Ẃ̶̕h̶̷͏a͡t̸ ̡ą̀̀͜҉ ̨͜҉̧p͝l̶̢̢͟é̷͞a̡͠s̨̕͡͝a̴̧͡n͟͜͜͝҉ţ͘͠͏ ̶a̷̧̕r̨͜͝͠҉ŕ̀̕͠í̧͡͡͠v̧̀͜͝a͢l̵҉̸.̶̡͟҉ ̧͢L̷̛ę͢t͏ ̢̕̕͏ḿ́̀͟͠e̴͡ ̷́͞f̷̀͠e̛t͞҉c̛͏h͞ ̷͢Ŕ͘͘͟o̴͡ş̛̀ȩ̧.̷̡̧́͘ ̶́͘R̵̡͢͏̴o҉҉̶͟s̶̕e҉̷͠!̴҉͝͞” she only turned slightly to call the other woman to the door.. Or rather, Jade assumed she was calling her.

The author appeared shortly, “H͝e̕l̶lo ̡J̢a҉de, ̷p͜l̢ea͝s̡e͢ c͜ǫm͠e in. Y̧oư've͞ ͘alre̡ady met my͟ ͠r̕oo҉mmate,̧ ̷K͜an̴a͜ya,͝ ͞c̢o̶r̨re̵ct͡?̧ ͡”

Jade stepped in, “Uh. Hello.” She stepped in delicately, smiling at Rose, “Um I don't mean to be rude, but is there something wrong with Kanaya? I can't understand her. Usually I can, but…” 

Rise chuckled, “P̧oo̧r ͞de̶ár̴ is ́e̡x͟ha̧u͏st̕ed. ̵Şh͢e's̵ be͞e͠n̶ ҉sta͘yi͝ņg͘ ͜ùp alļ ̀ni҉g̕h͘t͜ ̸f̵or ͞q̷ưit҉e̶ a ̛ẃh͞i͝l͞e͏.͏ ̨S̷he's͜ pŗac͡t͠i͞ca҉l̢l̷y҉ noct̴ưr҉nal ̧since͞ ͡she h͠as s̢o m̴ańy p͠r̴o͢jec̨ts to ͢f͜in̡i͟sh. I̛ ̧h͡a̛t̀ȩ t̕o͟ ͡wak͏e͠ hęr̢ w̷h͞en she̶ ̸s̀leep҉s͝,̢ ̢whi͝ch ̕is wh̨y ͜I̷ ̡to̧ok yơu to d҉iǹne͡ŕ ́a̢ c̢o͘up̕l̨e̴ ́days͝ ̀ag̛o.͡ ̕Th̨at, ͞and҉ sh̴e's ̧a̢ ҉l͜itt͘l͞e̡ d́r͜ųn͘k. ̵S͟p͢éak͟įn̨g̢ ͞o̶f̀ ̕d̶r͝un͠k, wo̵uĺd͝ ýou ͏lik̶e ̴a glas҉ş ̨o̢f ̀wine?"̴ ͏”

Jade frowned, “Um, no thank you. Also, she knew that you were taking me out to dinner and she didn't have a problem with it?” Maybe she didn't know about the kiss and that’s why she was okay with it. 

Kanaya picked up a half filled glass of wine from the bookshelf in the foyer, presumably hers if the black lipstick on it was anything to go--well that wasn't fair, Rise wore black lipstick too. Regardless, the tall woman took a sip and stepped closer the short girl, “M̸̵̨͡y̸̨͟͡ ̧́͜͞d̷̛̀ę̵̸á̵́͟r̸̀̕͢͜ ̴͘͡J̛͏á҉̷̴d̴̢͢͝é̸,̨̡͘ ̷̛I̧͏̷͞'̛͡m͜͠ ̶̕͢͜ş̸t͞͡͏͏i͟͟l̸͘͠l̷̡ ̢͜͠͠h̷̡̧̀͘e̵͠r͜ȩ̀͢͢,̶̢̛ ͏n̨̛͝͝o̴̵̶̢͜ ̴̧͜͡ń̴e҉̨͡ę̵͜͟d̨͡͠ ͟t͠o̵͟҉̴ ̵̴̛̀t̸́͡á̴̕͘͝l͜͜k̡҉͘͘ ͠á̶b̨̀͜͜o̡̕u̕͝t̶̡́͞ ̨̛҉̷͡m҉͏̧e̴͘ ͘͏͟͝i̸͘͜͢͝ņ̀͘͟ ҉̧͝t̵̨́͢h̢e͡҉͡ ̛͘t̡̡̡h̵͜i̸̡̢ŕ̢̛͠d͏̵͢ ͏҉p̵̸̴͠͠e̷r̷̷̀҉s͏̷̸̕̕ó͢͜͏̴n̛͡.̨̢̡̕͞ ̛́͘Á̶̢͡n̡͏͝d̢̛̕͏ ̕y͏̡̨e̡̨s̢͞͞͡,̵҉ ̴̷́͝͞Ì̡͜҉ ̶͢͜k̴͢͟͝n͢҉͝ò͡͠ẃ̡͠͏͠ ̧̨͘͘͢a̢͡b̶̡͜͠͠o̸u̷͟͠t͞҉̵͞ ҉y͏҉o̷͞͡ừ̀͞͝r͏̸͟ ̶̡͘͟ļ̵͏͟i̢̕͜͞҉ţ̛͢͜t̴̡͝l̷̛̛̀ę͘͜ ̢̛̕d́͠͡͠a̸̡͘t̷̸͘͟e̵͢,̢̛ ̶̸̧i͠n̸҉ ̧̕͞f̷̶̀a̧͏͞͝ć̛t́͢ ̛̕͟I̶͡'̷̶̨ḿ̷͞ ̧͢͏ţ͢h͏é̵̴̕ ̀o̷̡͘͞n̨͘҉̸̴e̷̢ ̸̢w̷̵҉̢h̵̛҉o̡̕͟͜ ̶̴҉̷̢i̴̸̧ń̕s̨͠͏̢͠i͟͢͞s̛̕͡ţ̢͝͏è̶̢̛d̨͟͟ ̨͝͝͞y̴̢͜͜҉o͏͘u͘͢͡͠ ̧̡͢͠t̶͝w̧͘ò̡ ҉̴̨͡g̷̷̢ơ̶̴̴͠ ̶́͢o̴̷̢͡n̸̛ ̷̴i̴͞t̨̀̀͏,҉̴͜”

Rose smiled, her brilliant teeth barely peeking behind her dark lips, “I͠t́'҉ş ̶t͝rue.̵ ̡K͜anay͘a ha̶d̨ ́b̸e͢èn̡ talk̕i̕n͝g yoư ͝u͏p̶ for ͜d̨ay̕s͜, so when I n͝ear͞ly ́ca̡n͟c͢e͠l̕l͜ȩd ̨o̵u̴r͝ ҉r͡es͜er̵v͡a͟t̕io͞n͢,͞ she̴ in̸s̷isted́ this̛ ̵w͘as ͟a̸ ̴p͠e͞r̢fec҉t̴ o̷p̕p҉u̢rt͡ưņi͟ty͡ t̕o ͡get ̧tò knów ͡y͡o͘u̷.̛”

Jade frowned, “I'm honestly confused. Mostly because I have no idea what you're saying Kanaya, I'm sorry.”

Kanaya cleared her throat, her gentle smile still present, “S̵̛͞ơ̢͡ ̵̀͜şor̡͝r͝y̶.̀ ̶̵I'ļ̀͡l̵̷̀ ͟͢ţ̵r҉͠y ̢t̸͘o҉͘ ͝t̴o̴̡n̷̴̨e͟ ̴͞d̸͞o͟҉w̡n͘ ̸͢͠the̶͞ ̢à͠c̢͝c̶̡é̸ń̕͡t̷͢҉.҉̸ ̴No͟w̛͏,̛̕͡ ̴͝w̢h̸͝a͞t͜͡ ̸͝wa̕͢s̕҉ ̡conf͜us͢i̕͘ņ̕͠g͢͞ ̕͘͠ỳ̸ơ͠u?͏̶̧”

“Well,” she shifted her weight the pulled a classic Jade, “Hey, Rose can I see your cat? Four eyes, man that has to be something.” 

Rose’s smile disappear, “Su̧r̡e̶,͘ ͢I͞'m ͟s͜u͠r͜ȩ ̕t̶h̢át͘ ͠c̢at́ i͏ş ̢aŕound ͝somew̶here.” She set down her own wine glass and lead Jade into the kitchen. When they were alone, she spoke, “Is̕ t͟h͘er͝e s͏ome̡th̴in̶g͢ ̡you w͏an͘t́ ̀to t̷a͢lk̵ ̡àbout̕?” 

Jade nodded, “What does Kanaya know? You two are being very casual about our date, or I guess, just casual business dinner, and I really don't want to make things awkward by blurting something she doesn't know. She needs to know you've been trying to hanky panky behind her back, but I don't want to ruin this get together.”

“J̴a̵de͘, wh̡a͘t̶ i͡n ̕t͠his̷ ̕ethére͢a͝l ̵p҉lan̨e a͘re ͘you͏ t̛alkin̷g a҉bou͡t̷?̧” 

Jade sighed heavily, “I don't know anymore. I thought we were on a nice date, but your wiki says you’re dating Kanaya. And I don't want to be that girl you're using to cheat on her, that's unfair to both up of us don't you think? Especially since I though you took me out on the date meant for you two, the one she thought you cancelled, but instead you made a move on me in the date she set us up on. I admire you Miss Rose, but I respect Kanaya and every girl way too much to let that happen.” 

Every trace of a smile was gone at this point. “I҉ th̡i̵nk t͏ḩe͢re̵'͠s̨ ̛a͘ ͞b̵it o̴f҉ ̷ą ̛mi̧s҉u͢n̕d҉e͢rstan͟di҉ng̕. ͡I̶'m n͘o͜t̵ chea͏ti̢n̵g. ̵A͘nd Jàde ̧k͏nows wh̢a̴t̷ w̴é ̧did̢ wa͜s̕n'͜t̡ a ͞c͏as͢ua̡l͟ me҉et͠ ͞an̶d g͞r̷e҉et sort ͜o̕f ̕d͏inǹe̛r̛, s̛h̕e ͜kno͠w̛s̴ ̛ver̢y̢ w͞e̵l̷l͝ ͟t́hat sh͞e s̀ent̶ ̛ųs to n̕ic͢ę,͝ ̢r҉o̕ma̡nti͝c̸ r͏este͟r҉au̡n̷t͡ wi͘th͠o̧u̢t d͏oo͝rs̀.”

“Oh. Well, I feel silly suggesting that you had anything less than noble intentions.” Jade sighed, “I'll take you up on that wine offer now. Also, why did she do that? Are things not going too well with you?” 

“O̧f ́c͜o̡u͟ŕse ̶not. I ̵lo͏ve͝ ͠K͟a͠na͏ya.̷” Rose handed her a glass of wine before taking her hand and gently leading her to the sitting room were Kanaya was sitting with a cat on her lap. She leaned over and pecked the woman quickly on the lips before sitting, “I ͜thin̵k̛ we ̸al̸l n̶e͝ed t͜o͞ hav̷e ҉a sea͢t and ta̶lk͞.͞ Appar͢e͢n̢t͘l̡y҉,́ we were̸ ̛a tad mísleadįn͞g̨” the last part was directed at Kanaya. 

Kanaya frowned, “S̵̵o̵͞ŗ̨r̸y.̸̸ ҉̵̨W͏e̢͜ĺ͘͜l͜,̴̀ ̢͘d̷͜͟o ̵̧w̶e͟ ̴͘s͏̵ta̛ŕ̀̕t̴́ ̶͡f̧͢͡r̴͢om͢͠ ̡͞t̨̧h͞e͘ ̷̨b̧͟e͠gi̵n͝n̕͡i͝͝n̡g͏?”

Rose nodded, “ I sweàr w̧e͏ w͟e̛re̷n'́t ͢t̶r͝yi̢n̶g to͜ co̕m̴e̷ ͜off a̡s̨ ҉di͏s̛h͢o̷n͜ęst or an̸yt͟h̀i͜ng J̨ade.̶ W̷e ̨bo͡th re͠a͠l̸l̨y͘ ͜l͟i̸ke y͝ou͏,͏ a͞nd̴ for͡ th̢e̕ ̸r͝éc͝o͠r̀d̕,̵ t̴his͏ is͞ ̧a date̵, ͡f̕o͢r all ̨of̴ us̷.̡ ͢Şee͠, ͝Ķan̸a̵y̕a͢ ̷a͜nd ͡I̕ hav͠e b̷e̸e͡n҉ ͢t̡a͢lk̵inģ a͞b̀ou͡t ͟da̧tin͠g ̨a͟n̴o̧t̢he͞r ͞p̨e͢rson͝ ͞f̧or͡ ̵a ̵w͜hil̢e, b͡ut ev̡ery̷on͝e in tḩi̛s t̵oẁn ͘w̡e a̕l̨r̡e͟ad̛y ̧k͏n̶o͢w,͜ a͠nd͢ m͠ost̸ ̧of̴ ̸t̨h҉e̴m̸ ̸ar͝en't͜ ̨int̡ere͝stéd͏ ͜o̵r͜ ͟w̨e ̧arén̵'͝t i͝nt́eres̡ţe҉d.” 

Kanaya nodded, stroking the sleeping cat’s fur as she did, “B̸̀u̵t̛́ ̴̧͟th̸͟͟e͜͠n͘̕͠ ̡͏y̶o̧̕u̴ ̸͞ca̵ḿe i҉҉n̴͜t̢̀͜o̵ ̶̕t́͟͠o̢҉w҉̀͞n,̨̕ ̵a̷l̶͞l͡ ̧͟͞fra͏̛z̷̸͡z̢͢l̷e̛d ̕͠a̸͘͜n̷̨d́͟͠ ͟f̷r̡̨͡é̵s̶̨h̛͠ ̡̛f͠r̴̢o͘͢͠m ̸̢t͜͟h͞é̴͝ ̕͢͠n̵͞a͏́t̸ì̕o̧͝ņ̸a̵͘l̶͢ ̡͟͜i̶̧n̢̧s̸̛t҉i͞t͡ưte ̶o̕͝f s̶͝c̴i̕͝é͏n͘͏͏c͘͝ę́͡.̧ ́͝Wh͘͠a͢͢t͠ c̷̛̛a̸͟n҉̴ Í̷̡ ̡s͜a͜y,̨ ̢̕I f̀͞҉ęĺl̶ ̸̷h͢è͜a͝d o͟v̵͟͠e̢̡҉ŗ ͏͢h͠͏̷e͏̢ȩ̸́l̴̢͏s̴̨ ̧̢f͠òr̕ ̨y̨͜͝ơ͜u ͡wit̕͢h҉ ͟I͘͘͟ ́t̕h̨̛at̨̛ ̶̶͟sẃ҉ea̕͟͡t͟er̡̕.̶̡ I̷t̴ ̷͠j̨͞ust,̷̨ ş̸h̵o̶͜we̕d̵͞ ờ̧f̸̧f̢͟ ̛y̕͟ơ̶̷ù̸͢r̵̵͠ ͘͢n͜e̸͠͝c͠k̶̸ ҉p҉e͝r̛f̷͘͘ect̀͢l͟y.́ ̀̀͟S͡o̧̡r̴͜r̸̨͟ý̕,́҉ ̨̕i͠t͠͠'̶s̨ ̕t̷r̛͠ùȩ̶͢. ̡̛͟I̷ ͟k̛҉ne̡w ̶̷͝ẁ̶͜é̷͞ h̛a͘͠d t̸͞h̡͟i͏n̢gs͜ ̕͘ín̕͡͝ ͟ć̕om͟m̵͘o҉n̶͜͠ ̡͏w̶̛ḩ̴e̸͞͞n ͟y̨͞o̢͟҉u̵҉ ̴̕s͠҉ta̷rt͜e̢̛d̸ ̵́t̢́ą́l̴̵̕ḱí̴ng̀ ̷t҉̷ǫ͟ ̶m͟͡e̕ ̶̀́a̡b̴̨o̸u̡t̢ ̛p̛͠l̷͘a̢͘͜n͠t͝͏s͢͜,̸̴ ̀b͟u̢t̸ ͡͝I͡҉ h̸҉̛a͏͘͏d̡͜ ͘͢t̛o̡҉ ͝͡m̀͡a͝k̴e͟ ̵̛s̵̕u̷re͏̕͝ ͏Ŗos̨͘e͜ wo̶ư͢l̀̕d͟͢ ̶̸̷l̨͘i̴k̸̷͘e ý̵o̴u.”

The blonde smiled, “W͏e̵ll͟,͞ Í ͠t̕hi̧n̡k͘ it'̀s ̴cl̢e҉ar̛ ͠b́y̢ ͝th͏įs ̢s̷ec͜ònd҉ da͡te ͟that ́I͘ lik̀e ̀y̶ou ̶Ja̸d̛e̡. Į--” she cut herself off and reached across the gap between the two armchairs to grab Kanaya’s pale hand. “WE-͜- ̧wére h͠a͜ppy wh̴e̸n y͟ou͢ ̀ag̵r̴eed to co͏me ͞b̡y.͢ I̶ th̸o̢ugh͢t y̢ǫu̵ ̕w̕e҉re͟ cle̷ar̡ on͠ ͜t͏h̨e ̨c̶on͠cep̢t͠ r̨o͏òm̷maté ͞m͘e̵a̛n҉t p͡a͢rt̶nęŕ. ͏W̡e t҉h̀o̸u̴ght́ ̕y͘ou w̡ere o̷k͏a͘y ̶wi̸th po͠l͟ya̛mor̴y.̛ But̢,̷ I͢ ͢g̵uess̡ as͟ki͘ng ͝y̵ou ̢di͡rec̨tĺy͜ t̷o͠ ͟g͘et͏ ́a̴ cl̨e͡a҉r̷ a̧n̸swer ẁor̶ks be͘t͏ter͘,̢ a̢re͞ ̛y͝o͏u͜ okay͢ ͘wi̡th śt̛art̕i̕n͞g ̶a ̡r̨elat͠ionsh̀ip ҉wi̛th ̧th̢e ̶b͟óth̸ òf u̧s̶.͠” 

Jade took a breath, “Well, this has been a bit of a night, I'm not going to lie. I honestly thought you were cheating on each other.” She took another sip of her wine. “I really like the other of you. But, I want to make sure everyone is comfortable. That's my number one priority.” 

Kanaya nodded, “I҉̨ ̷̧͘ca̡͡͠ń̴ ͜a̢s͘͡s̷ųŗe̛͜ ͡yo͏͟͡u,̵͡ ͜͟w̷é ҉͞ąr̛͢͟e̡҉҉ ̸á̶͡ĺ̡l̷͜͞ ͠ǫ̴͜ka̡̨y ẃi͘t̕͞h ̵̷th̀́͟į͞s̶̡,̵̸ w̴el̢͢͞l ̢t͝h̷e̷͞ ̵̷tw͘̕o͟ ̶̛͜óf ̛͜u̷s̡̧ ̸ar̡e,͜͞ ̡w͞e҉̵ ju̧͜s̵͞͠t ͞w̶͝͝a͏͟n͡t̢͠͡ ̶̕ţo ́͘m̵̴̢a͡ke͜͏͏ ̸̶͜s͞u̶̸͟re̶̴ ̕y͝o̧͟ư̷͡ ̢are̵͞.̨ ͘͏W̕͠h͝a̴͟t d̡̛ó ̸̸yò̸͡u̷ ͏s̀͢ay̸̶ ̶̨͏de̸͢͠a͠ŗ̸͜?̛” 

She bit her lips, somewhat conscious of how she wasn't even wearing lip balm, unlike the others. “Um, okay. I'd like to give this a try.” She clapped her hands forward and gave an awkward chuckle, “What now?” 

Rose placed her now empty glass on the coffee table and stood up. It took exactly four and a half steps to cross the coffee table to get to Jade and lean in dangerously close, “I҉f͠ ͘i̛t̀'s ͘nòt t̶o̷o̢ ҉f͞orwaŕḑ,͝ I͝ ̵c͞an̛ c̀ertài͜nl̨y th͝i͏nk҉ of͡ ͘a̵ fe͝w̕ ̵th̨in҉gs̕ t҉h͜at͠ ̨th͘e̷ ́t̕hręe ̸of̧ us can͟ ́do.̷”

Her body language was screaming for a kiss, and Jade couldn't deny her that. Quickly she closed the space then pulled away. “Oh, sorry, that might have been a little forward.” 

Rose chuckled as Kanaya stood up and joined them, the mutant cat running across the room as she did. “Į'̸҉m ̷g͘͡͏o̴͢ìn̴͝g̀͏̶ ̵͝͏t́o̡͝ ̴̢͝b̶͘͞e͞ ͜͡ư̵̴p͘ ͜al̶͜l͜͝ ̶͜͡ǹ̸i̸g͝h̕ţ͞ ̧ag͏̡a̡̛in, ̸̡ą́r̵̶e̵̛n̵͜͜'͟t̡͠ ̡͢I? ̵̶” 

Jade smiled. “Maybe. I'd love to be included in this, but I need to send a text to prove my cousin wrong before I do anything.” 

Kanaya nodded, “T̢͘a͝k̶̴e҉͠ y̕͝o̴͢u̸̕r̨͝͡ ͡t҉imę̵.̸ ̛͢D̨͝o̷̧̢ yǫ͠u̷ w̧͘͢a͜n̷̸͠ţ̢͠ ̛ú͞͡s ́to̵͟ w͏͡a͘iţ̵̴?”. 

She shook her head, “No, you can do as you please, I'll catch up.” 

The taller shrugged, “I̵ ̶̛t̢҉h̢́įń̵k̨ ͟w͝͝e̷͞ ̸͘c̶͡a͏n̕͟ ̡̡w̷a̴i̕t.̕͢” As she spoke, she took the scientist’s hand.

With a chaste kiss to Kanaya's lips that actually wasn't all that chaste, she grabbed her phone to text John, “Nerd. I might get two, non-cheating, committed and lovely girlfriends. I have more girlfriends than you.” 

Before waiting for his response that probably would have been, “I've had more girlfriends than you in total,” or, “I have a boyfriend,” she turned to the two stunning women with a smile. This night was a lot less confusing and a lot more fun.


End file.
